1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a programmable seat back damper assembly for a seat in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide seats for motor vehicles such as an automotive vehicle. Typically, a seat includes a generally horizontal seat cushion portion and a generally vertical seat back portion operatively connected to the seat cushion portion. The seat may include at least one, preferably a pair of tracks to allow longitudinal adjustment of the seat cushion portion. The seat may include a recliner for reclining the seat back portion relative to the seat cushion portion by an occupant in the seat.
It is known to provide an energy absorber or damper for a seat back portion of a seat in a motor vehicle. An example of such a damper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,722. In this patent, a damper and recliner are connected in a substantially parallel relationship with respect to each other and secured to the seat back portion and seat track. The recliner is configured to be disengageable in a high-energy impact, thereby allowing the damper to dissipate energy as the seat back portion pivots with respect to the seat track.
One disadvantage of the above damper is that it is not programmable to provide damping characteristics based on impact event characteristics. Another disadvantage is that the above damper does not allow limited rotation of the seat back portion. A further disadvantage is that the above damper and release mechanism includes a squib release mechanism, which is an explosive device that is not resettable for multiple uses.